David Eigenberg
David Eigenberg (born May 17 1964) is an American actor. Eigenberg is best known for his long-running role as Steve Brady on the HBO sit-com, Sex and the City, and for his role as a firefighter, Christopher Herrmann, on NBC's Chicago Fire. Biography Eigenberg was born in Manhasset, New York, on Long Island, and grew up in Naperville, Illinois, the only boy in a family of six children. A younger sister is named Betsy, and an older sister is Helen. Their mother, Beverly, owns pre-schools, and their father, Harry Eigenberg, is a retired Certified Public Accountant. The family moved to Illinois when Eigenberg was four. His first acting job was at age 12 in a community theater production of Kurt Vonnegut's Happy Birthday, Wanda June. After graduating from high school in 1982, Eigenberg enlisted in the United States Marine Corps Reserve, serving for three years (1982–1986), and was Honorably Discharged at the rank of Lance Corporal. He is married and lives in Los Angeles with his wife, Chrysti, and three-year-old son, Louie. Eigenberg is known to film and television audiences for his role as Steve Brady, the good-hearted husband and quintessential New York bar owner in the box office hit and Emmy-winning series "Sex and the City." As a member of the Ensemble Studio Theatre in New York, Eigenberg has performed in numerous off-Broadway plays. On Broadway, he received his break in 1990, playing a hustler in the original cast of John Guare's "Six Degrees of Separation," directed by Jerry Zaks at Lincoln Center. He also starred in the original cast of "Take Me Out," directed by Joe Mantello, which was awarded the Tony, Drama Desk, Outer Critics, Drama League and New York Critics Awards for Best Play. Eigenberg's first recurring role was on Homicide: Life on the Street, where he portrayed a copycat sniper, before acting in The Practice. He voiced the role of Nermal in the movie, Garfield. He made an appearance on an episode of ER during the show's final season, and he made an appearance in the movie, Daybreak. He appeared in the American TV show, The King of Queens, the episode entitled Flash Photography, where he portrayed the groom of Carrie's annoying friend. He appeared in an episode of Ghost Whisperer alongside Jennifer Love Hewitt, and in CBS's NCIS as Ted Bankston, a former NSA Analyst who was suspected of mishandling classified information which was eventually proved to be true. His character, Bankston who had kidnapped Lee's daughter/sister, Amanda and had forced her to work for him was killed off during a stand-off between himself, Michelle Lee (Liza Lapira) and Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Mark Harmon) in the Season 6 episode, "Dagger". In 2002, Eigenberg starred as the short-lived Officer Ross in the Season 3 episode of Third Watch entitled "Superheroes: Part 1." In July 2004, Eigenberg appeared in [http://4400.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page The 4400}, Pilot Part 2, sci-fi series, as Carl Morrissey, entitled The New and Improved Carl Morrissey. Eigenberg appeared as a suspect in the TV series Raines, in the episode Inner Child which first aired on April 20, 2007. In 2010, he appeared as Agent Russell Goldman in the Season 5 episode "Parasite" of Criminal Minds. In March 2011, he appeared in Season 3 of Castle as Peter Connelly in the episode One Life to Lose. He appeared in the May 16, 2012 episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit entitled Strange Beauty. In the fall of 2012, Eigenberg joined the cast of NBC's Chicago Fire as firefighter Christopher Herrmann. Among his film credits are "See You in September," "The Trouble with Romance," "Driftwood," "Love, Ludlow," "Around the Bend," "Garfield," "The Mothman Prophecies" and "A Perfect Murder." Source: Wikipedia Notes and Trivia * Eigenberg's height is 5' 7½" (1.71 m). * Has been married to Chrysti Eigenberg since 1st March 2003, they have one child together Louie Steven Eigenberg, born on January 19, 2009. * He is a former high school wrestler and football player, and the only boy in a family of six children. Category:Crossover Characters and Cast Category:Crossover Cast